


A Matter of Time

by sapphire_child



Category: Lost
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-13
Updated: 2006-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_child/pseuds/sapphire_child
Summary: Two drabbles from Claire and Charlie’s POV respectively. A reflection on where they are at the cusp of season 3.





	A Matter of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't get much of a response to "Seven Years" so...I'm thinking maybe you guys are looking more for fluff atm? Just as well I had this in my archives ready to be posted! It's short but enjoy anyway!

She loves him.

And it’s this thought that sustains her through everything – because she knows that he loves her back. She’s known from the beginning that there was something there between them – something she still can’t quite describe. She likens the two of them to two magnets swivelling to and fro, completely alone, and then their positive and negative poles suddenly attracting, connecting…

A perfect symbiotic relationship.

It’s hard to tell if they’re actually _in_ love – they’ve known each other for such a short time. But they’re certainly well on their way to it and there isn’t anything left standing in their way now.

It’s only a matter of time.

~*~

He loves her.

He’s loved her since he met her – even if he didn’t want to admit it to himself.

Sometimes he finds it hard to believe that he’s found someone like her, so constant and tangible – she’s so unlike everyone else he’s ever known.

He plays with the sparkles in her hair, the sunlight casting a soft, dappled light over both of them, and he wonders idly where they’re going to end up. He finds that he doesn’t really mind.

As long as he’s with her, he’ll be fine.


End file.
